


Sleeplessness

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eheh… did I wvake ya?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeplessness

Kankri glared from his bundle of blankets after sitting bolt upright. Cronus was not in the room, and this was annoying. He rose, yawning slightly and straightening the overlong shirt he wore as pajamas before moving to explore the hive.

It took only a few minutes to answer his question.

He glared again, as he felt his face grow warm. Cronus was standing in the open doorway, caught redhanded.

Or, red cherried, at least.

"Cronus Ampora."

A jump, and the seadweller looked over his shoulder, “Eheh… did I wvake ya?”

"What are you doing?"

"Had a bad dream."

"You’re going to freeze."

"No I’m not. I havve pants on this time."

"…Not going to ask.", sighed Kankri, abandoning his blanket to move closer to the seadweller, "Come along; you need to sleep. And pitch that thing, would you?"

"I got maybe a drag left."

"Ugh…", groaned Kankri before muttering to himself, "You’re lucky it doesn’t detract form your appearance…"

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing, come now."

"Kankri, you know I can hear ya mumble.", said the seadweller with a sharkish grin. The cigarette was tossed away and clawed hands moved to Kankri’s waist.

"C-Cronus! Someone could see!", hissed the mutantblood even as he bit his lip and unashamedly allowed his eyes to rove over his lover.

"Nah. Wve’re pretty far out of the wvay Kan.", purred Cronus, before sealing back his matesprit’s words with chilled kisses.

Kankri groaned quietly, shivering and tilting his head to give in to the attentions. He squeaked into the kisses when he felt hands over his posterior; and broke the contact when he felt himself lifted.

"Cronus!"

"Mhm."

Kankri clung tighter as he was carried, the door shutting behind them from a light tap of his foot. Kankri took the time Cronus carried him and ran with it; His fingertips traced the spinal fin that twitched along Cronus’ back, making the seadweller purr lightly.

Kankri grinned, nuzzling for another brief kiss as they approached their own door…

And then Kankri grinned too wide. He nuzzled the tiny slits in Cronus’ neck, and the seadweller stopped cold. The grip on Kankri loosened, and as the mutantblood felt the floor under the soles of his feet, he pressed light kisses to the thin violet lines.

He heard Cronus’ breathing shudder hard. He grinned, moving just under these marks and placing a kiss that soon left a mark.

A low groan was his reward as his hands moved down to stroke the gill slits along Cronus’ ribs-

And that’s when he felt the wall against his back. He made a small surprised sound before his mouth was overtaken by a vicious kiss. Cronus pulled back just enough to pant Kankri’s name before another kiss shorted out the small of the pair’s thoughts. Kankri moaned quietly as he felt a hand brush over his hip, hike up the overlong shirt and-

"Minx.", growled Cronus.

Kankri just smiled. Cronus returend the expression, able to keep it far better than Kankri after a moment as long fingers went to work; playing Kankri like a set of chords quite easily.

Kankri whimpered and gasped and whined, claws lightly dragging over Cronus’ shoulders as his legs shook every so often. Cronus laughed; a low and predatorial sound. 

"Wvhat’s the matter Kan?", he purred into the smaller one’s ear, "Too much?"

His hand pulled away, fingers glossed in red, and Kankri whined in his throat as he squirmed. He blinked, mouth falling slightly open as Cronus’ tongue slid out to swipe away the red sheen from his cruel digits.

"Cronus, please-"

"Please wvhat, hm?"

Kankri grabbed the belt loops of Cronus’ jeans tugged at them with a low growl. Another soul melting kiss distracted him long enough for the sound of a zipper to be heard; for hands to move lower and Kankri to eager hook his legs around Cronus’ waist.

Cronus chuckled low in his throat, biting lightly at Kankri’s neck and shoulders to leave tiny little prickmarks; easy to hide beneath the red sweater.

Kankri gasped and pleaded, head tipping back and bumping the wall as he felt his body stretch slightly to accomodate his matesprit. He dug his nails lightly into Cronus’ back as the seadweller began to move his hips.

"F-Fucking hell…"

"No trigger wvarnings, huh?"

"Shut up and fuck mennnnghGOD."

Cronus laughed, burying his face into the crook of Kankri’s neck to mask his own sounds. Kankri went back to teasing the violet slits on Cronus’ neck, making him shudder. He adjusted his grip on the mutantblood, bracing him and trying to bite back his own sounds.

Kankri paused in his teases, grinning wickedly.

"Why so quiet?", he murmured, before nipping the edge of the slowly twitching earfins, hard.

They immediately flared. “D-Don’t.”

"Why not?", asked Kankri, knowing full- well what he was doing. He bit the soft edges again, digging sharp little claws into Cronus’ back. The seadweller snarled in return, slamming into his matesprit hard enough that Kankri briefly wondered if his outline would be jammed into the wall?

But that soon didn’t matter, as heat curled and roiled in his belly. His sounds were louder, a little more desperate. Cronus nipped at his throat again, and Kankri tugged at dark hair and panted; needy and writhing.

Cronus met his eyes briefly, almost animalistic with his teeth bared and his hair a mess and Kankri kissed him, eyes closing as he moaned harshly into the kiss. It broke after only a few seconds as he choked on air.

"Cro-Cronu-"

Nothing but a dark laugh as claws dug lightly into thighs. Kankri’s head went back again and his sounds were unhindered, louder and louder. Cronus narrowed his eyes viciously, seeming intent on pressing Kankri into the wall until he buried his face into Kankri’s neck as the mutantblood gave a shaking shriek. It was matched by a low growled groan of “Goddammit Kan…”

Cronus sank to his knees, Kankri still wrapped around him and shivering. The seadweller chuckled lightly.

"Helluvva cure for sleeplessness."

"Mmn, well, I am notorious for excellent ideas."


End file.
